


Professor Munakata is a what -..?

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: I tried to be funny, M/M, non-con-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire. Yup. Professor Munakata Reishi I a Vampire. And Fushimi his prey.!!  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Munakata is a what -..?

2600 years is a long time. Long enough for any creature with the brain of man to master anything and everything. 

Such was the case of a certain Munakata Reishi. Having lived so long, nothing ever caught him off guard. Though seeing humans continuously evolve through decades was something he liked to watch. A process that was slow but was always in progress nonetheless. True to the statement earlier, there was nothing Munakata couldn't do. He excelled at everything. Literature, science, math, sports, cooking, and the list goes on. Though his wits were at it's best when it came to history, Having actually lived through it all and seen all those revolutions the history books talk about with so much enthusiasm. 

It was also the reason why he was a history professor at a reputed university in Tokyo. He enjoyed the gleam in the eyes of his students in class, as if they were trying to picture all those events in their head. It made him happy to see his students being so interested in the subject.

It has been three years since he has been teaching at this institution. But alas he will have to move away eventually lest people start to doubt his ever young appearance. 

That was the only thing he didn't like about himself. He didn't age. Not one bit. He still looked every bit of the 25 year old he was 2600 years before when he was bitten and converted. Everything else he could control, the bloodlust, inhumane strength and way too fast reflexes. But he couldn't cover up his not-aging body. So he would have to keep moving or people would become suspicious of him. And revealing his secret would only do him so much good. 

But then again 2600 years was a long time to get used to that never ending cycle. 

And so this was Munakata's life as a 2600 year old Vampire looking nothing more than 25 year old man, no friends no family. Just him. He has acquaintances. His students, colleagues, neighbours etcetera. But he was strange by nature and so people maintained distance from him. Over the years he'd learned he was what humans called "an eccentric". Well, it was all for the good anyway. It helped him keep to himself. Of course there were curious cats here and there but he was smart enough to make sure they didn't figure out anything. 

So it was really weird for Munakata to feel extremely restless as he walked closer to his new class. He stopped in front of the closed door, hesitating but then finally pushed it open and walked in. 

As soon as he entered, a strong metallic smell assaulted his nostrils, burning it's way down his lungs. His eyes widened a fraction, pupils beginning to expand and his feet turned an inch towards that smell. But Munakata righted himself quickly. This was a class. He needed to control himself. 

He hid a sardonic smile behind his Palm as he made way towards his desk, thinking about how 1500 years ago he'd thought he had mastered the art of self restrain. But here he was getting all worked up just by a whiff. 

"Good morning class. I'm Munakata Reishi, your History professor. We'll get to know each other through the months. Studies can wait. Right now why don't you tell me something you know about history? Your opinion? Perspective? Hmm..? Let's start with you sir! "

He spoke confidently, maintaining every ounce of grace and dignity he was known for throughout the university. Totally not giving away the fact there was most probably an erection forming in his pants just by being near to that smell. His sharp violet gaze scanned the class as the students one by one spoke, to search for the owner of the smell. 

Just as his eyes landed of that person, the person himself said, 

"Do I really have to answer? " tone bored and every word dragging itself over his chords before leaving his lips. 

Munakata smirked but didn't hide it this time. 

"Of course not. But why not? "

"It's.. I don't want to... " the youngster grumbled. 

"Name? "

"Fushimi... " 

"Some other day then Fushimi kun. Next one please."

He watched with amusement how the teen seemed annoyed though he didn't know why. 

The students of his new class were surely active and enthusiastic. Good. He'd have fun teaching them. They all kept giving their answers while Munakata's gaze kept wandering back to the lanky raven every now and then, finding and memorizing small fine details about the boy. 

He looked like he didn't want to be here. Was forced to be here. He had at least two students of the kind in his new class every year. Fushimi would be the trouble kid this time it seems. He was built lean and a bit skinny. His long arms which were folded on his desk suggested just as long legs meaning he was probably tall. Of course not as tall as him though. Majority of the ivory skin covered under layers of clothes. Only the skin of his hands and neck above was visible. But that much was more than enough to make Munakata' cock twitch. High cheekbones and a perfectly angular and handsome face, Munakata concluded. The thing he found the most striking so far were the teen's piercing sapphire orbs, adorned with long eyelashes that fluttered as the boy blinked. It was really sad he was wearing glasses though, obstructing his direct view of those two blue gems. 

He was so hot now. He wanted to pick the glasses off the boy's face, pin him down and rip that ridiculous hoodie and devour the boy then and there. Tear apart his thin ivory skin on the neck and smell more of his blood, taste it in his mouth, feel it's texture against his tongue... 

And whooppss... He got carried away

He must have stared a bit too long as Fushimi was now looking at him too, eyebrow arched in question. He just smiled and shook his head to clear his thoughts. So much for self restrain. 

He moved to the centre of the class as the last student finished speaking. It was almost time for the class to end. He addressed the class, 

"Well you sure are an enthusiastic bunch. It's good to see you all have a healthy interest in the subject, " spares a glance at Fushimi, " Well most of you anyway. " Fushimi's face turned into a scowl at the comment. 

"For your first assignment I want you to list down five major dynasties from the 6th century Japan and create a short summary of their reign. Let's see how you do it! " 

As if on cue, the bell rang signalling the end of the class. The students muttered among themselves as they made a beeline for the door. The lanky raven however walked behind the rest of them, causally walking though he was actually very concentrated in making sure he bumped into no one. 

What an interesting kid.

 

"Fushimi kun? Stay back. " He called out, not hesitating. He needed some relief. If not blood then a couple of touches would have to do. 

*******************************************

Tsk. Just when he'd thought the professor would let him go, he'd been called out. 

Slouching more than before, he padded towards where the professor stood, leaned against his desk. The students left and shut the door behind them just as he came to a hault before the elder. 

Hesitating, he looked up thinking about a way out the problem he knew he was in. 

But instead of meeting the Sharp violet gaze he was met with ferocious blood red irises that seemed to glow. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was pulled-no grabbed and pinned down flat on the desk so fast, it left his head spinning. 

His back hit the wooden surface hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs as the extra weight of his professor settled on top of him. 

By the time his senses came back to him, a hot mouth was sucking and licking at his sensitive neck and he couldn't help but moan pleasantly. 

His breathing elevated and soon he was panting harshly as the ministrations continued all over his jaw, neck and moving further, to nibble on the soft skin over his defined collar bones. All he could do was lay there limp and moan wantonly as pleasure overflowed in his veins. 

The boy was so affected Reishi was sure he didn't even notice when he'd started drawing out his blood. It was just like he'd imagined. Stark red against his marble white skin, velvety texture and an absolutely addicting taste. If he didn't know better he would have just sucked the boy dry. But the boy was on the verge of passing out due to loss of blood after he'd had a sixth mouthful. 

He switched to the other side of the boy's neck and started licking it, biting and drawing little amounts of blood. The boy soon passed out as his brilliant blue eyes fluttered close. 

******later

The first thing he'd felt through his sleepy haze was a dull ache in his neck. As he came about, his senses sharpened and the dull ache turned into a throbbing pain. He moved his neck a little and winced and pain shot up his nape. 

"What the hell... " he mumbled sleepily. 

He moved around and felt he was laying on silky soft linen sheets while his head rested on a fat fluffy pillow. Sensing the comfort, he didn't feel like waking up at all. But he knew he had to figure out where he was and so grudgingly he tried to sit up, while the mattress just kept sinking down with his weight. 

He moaned in pain as his neck throbbed with the movement. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to clear his sleepiness. Purely out of habit he fumbled around a bit to find his glasses neatly folded on the nightstand. He slipped them on his nose and then turned bright red on seeing what he saw. 

NAKED. He was NAKED. Instantly he grabbed the sheets to cover himself when he also saw a couple bite marks on his body-near his hips, navel, inside of his thighs... 

His sapphire orbs widened, " What the hell happened... " 

Panic started entering his mind as worst case scenario of what could have happened started forming in his head. 

But he only felt pain in his neck... 

"Did they drug me or something..? "

His eyes wandered around the room, taking in the lavish furnishings, all in royal shades of blue little black and spots of white somewhere in between. Right in front of the bed stood a thick hardwood door that was probably locked or so his mind in panic told him. 

"Why would the kidnapper leave it open!!? No wait. Why did I get kidnapped in the first place!! I'm broke anyway!! " 

He muttered to himself, thoroughly annoyed by the fact that he couldn't figure out anything. He hugged the covers close to his body and bit his lips in anticipation. 

Just then the hardwood door cracked open and in walked a serenely smiling and suspiciously familiar face. 

Fushimi had a bit of trouble remembering his name though he was sure he'd seen the man somewhere. 

'But where...? ' 

"How are you feeling? " the deep voice of the man resonates in his ears and suddenly the memory washes over him. He gulped visibly as he remembered what had happened. 

'Fushimi kun.. ' his mind echoed. 

"Professor Munakata..? " 

The man smirked as he noticed Fushimi remembered everything. He moved closer to the boy and was glad to see the boy back away. 

A predatory grin stretches over his face. 

"Where the hell am I!? And what the fuck did you do to me!?.. shit my neck hurts like hell.. "

"Yes yes all in good time Fushimi kun.. " 

The deep voice of the man sends shivers down his spine as he prepares himself for the explanation coming. 

########

".... So what you're saying is that.. you're a vampire... like the one who sucks blood... like in vampire 'vampire' and not trick-or-treat vampire...?? "

"Precisely. " He said as his index finger pushed up his glasses. 

".. and you're 2600 years old at that... "

An affirmative sound. 

".. and you sucked my blood...?? "

Clearing his throat the vampire said, 

"Yes I did and I must say while I don't exactly regret it, it was out of line for me to do so without your explicit permission."

Fushimi's eyebrow twitched as his fingers clenched around the hem of the t-shirt he was borrowing from the former as his jaw opened and closed a couple times as he tried to come back with a fantastic retort but failed miserably. In the end he just settled for... 

"... say what..? "

The vampire tilted his head and blinked owlishly. 

A few seconds of awkward, well awkward for Fushimi anyway, passed. 

"Okay you know what!? This is crazy. You're crazy. And I'm reporting you for sexual harassment. And get out!! " 

"But this is my room. " said the professor teasingly. 

"Tch. Finneee Mr. 2600 year old Vampire!! I'll gooo!! Get outta my face! " 

Fushimi hastily got off the bed and ended up tripping over the sheets and face planted on the plush carpeted floor of the Vampire's room. 

The vampire let out a chuckle and Fushimi wondered why didn't a black hole swallow him then and there. 

"Fuck my life! " 

"Now now, why so pessimistic?? I'll make us some green tea. " 

"Ya sure. Make green tea. Here! Put my blood in it too! I bet its your favourite flavour professor Vampire!! "

Fushimi childishly shouted after the retreating back of his professor. 

20 minutes later the two males sat opposite to each other, hot green tea set out on the table. 

"I hate you. And I hate green tea. " Fushimi said darkly as he glared at the offending beverage. 

"Give it a go. It helps you calm down. "

"How am I supposed to calm down when the man next to me is a vampire who's already jumped me once!! " 

Fushimi screamed in frustration and pulled his hair. 

"Oh don't worry. I won't be needing your blood Any time soon. "

Fushimi stared at him suspiciously. 

Then started calculating the chances of a black hole actually showing up and swallowing him. 

0.00%

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you managed to make it through! Lmao!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated ♡♡♡♡


End file.
